The auto-injector market is growing rapidly through an increase in prescriptions, along with new indications for use. Auto-injectors are becoming more dominant as they provide an innovative approach to administer drugs or biological products, and they may enhance safety, improve dosing accuracy, and increase patient compliance, particularly in self-administration settings.
Existing auto-injectors leave patients actively seeking an alternative to address the anxiety they feel associated with existing pain points; poor portability, unwanted attention, accidental injections, and lacerations. An improved auto-injector is needed.